Royai Vday
by December-Angel-Baby
Summary: This is my lame attemp at a V-day fic if you like this stay tuned for my EdxWin fic which will probably be up tomorrow Royai!


It was very early Saturday morning and Riza Hawkeye was catching up on some well deserved rest. She had been working all last week even Saturday and Sunday she had finally gotten the day off and she was going to put it to great use. She was sleeping peacefully when she felt a tug at her night shirt. She opened her eyes to see her 5 year old foster daughter Flannery staring back at her.

"Flannery honey what's wrong?" Riza asked full of sleep.

"The storm woke me up I got scared" Flannery said clutching her red teddy bear.

"Oh that's okay. Climb into bed with me and we'll wait for the storm to past" Riza said lifting up her blanket to let Flannery in. Moments later her twin sister Aquanette came in say something about Flannery was missing and she got scared so she climbed into bed too.

Flannery and Aquanette came into her life shortly after she came back from Ishbal she had just moved into her new apartment and was going to begin working under Roy Mustang as his new bodyguard

**~FLASHBACK~  
**Riza was unpacking some boxes and putting them in their proper places when a knock came to her door.

"Hmm. It looks like I have a visitor already." Riza said as she walked to door. She opened the door to find no one there she almost closed the door before she heard a soft cooing noises from below her. She looked down and saw a huge picnic basket she kneeled down in front of the basket. She opened it to find two twin baby girls one with dark red hair and the other with ice blonde hair. They were both sleeping soundly. Riza gently picked them up and carried them inside.

She pulled the babies out and placed them on the couch. She didn't know why but she felt an odd connection with these baby girls. They were very cute and calm. She pulled out a couple of blankets and wrapped the twins in it. She also found a note there too. It said. 'Please take care of my baby girls for I do not have the means to take care of them. I am 16 have no money to take care of their needs. The older one she's the one with the red hair name is Emelina Flannery Somer Love and the blonde one her name is Maria Aquanette Wynter Hope. I didn't put their last names down because I didn't think they would need anymore. Please take care of them'

Riza decided to take these tiny girls in. She didn't know why but it was just something about their essence that pulled her to these girls and she only known them for about 10 minutes. Maybe with them around she could somewhat forgive herself for what she did in Ishbal but she knew that could never happen what happened there would haunt her for a very, very, long time.

**~END FLASHBACK~  
**The next morning sadly Riza had to get the girls ready to go spend the day at their grandfather's house and make her way to Central Headquarters. After breakfast Riza announced that it was time to go she was walking towards the door when she felt little tugs at her pants. She looked down at saw the twins looking up at her.

"Mommy we want to go to work with you" Flannery said.

"Yea can we mommy please?" Aqua added.

"Now girls we've been over this. Central Headquarters is no place for children." Riza said looking down at them.

"But we'll be good we're always good!" Flannery said.

"And we won't get in your way or anything. Pretty please?" Aqua said.

Why was Riza even trying? These girls were too cute! They got anything they wanted by just looking at you with those big ice blue and dark red eyes of theirs.

"Okay how about this? How about you go get some toys so you don't get bored and some blankets so you can take your naps" Riza said.

"Yay!" The twins said before they ran upstairs.

The twins walked downstairs with all of their toys and Flannery bought some books to read.

"Are we ready to go girls?" Riza asked.

"Mommy?" Flannery asked tugging on her pants again.

"Yes Flannery?" Riza asked kneeling in front of her daughter.

"Can I borrow your strawberry lip gloss that daddy gave you?" Flannery asked clutching her teddy bear.

"And why do you want to do that?" Riza asked with a small smile.

"Because I want to look pretty when all the people at headquarters see me" Flannery said. Riza smiled more Flannery was her little fashion diva. She'd love to dress up and try on make up.

"Now Flannery I don't wear make up and I still look pretty don't I?" Riza asked.

"Of course mommy! You always look pretty! I just want to try it" Flannery said.

"Okay but just for a day" Riza said reaching for the top of the T.V. stand where she kept the play Christmas gift Roy had given her a few months back. "Puck out your lips like this" Riza said displaying with her lips.

"Mmm!" Flannery said poking out her lips for Riza to put a light sheen on her lips. "Mmm!" Flannery said rubbing her lips together. "It taste good mommy!" Flannery said smiling.

"Mommy I want some too!" Aqua said. Aqua didn't like make up as much as Flannery but she liked anything that tasted good. Riza put some lip gloss on Aqua and instead of rubbing her lips to together she began to lick them to taste the strawberry.

"Okay then let's get going. We're going to be late" Riza said taking their hands.

They all arrive at Central Headquarters and walk towards Colonel Mustang's office.

"Now remember girls try not to disrupt the work" Riza said

"Yes ma'am" The twins said.

They walk into Colonel Mustang's office and are greeted by the Colonel.

"Good morning Lieutenant and who do we have here?" Roy asked.

"It's us! Flannery and Aquanette Hawkeye!" The twins said.

"Of course how could I ever forget?" Roy said as the twins crawled into his lap.

"I'm sorry sir but they really wanted to come in today" Riza said putting her purse on her desk.

"It's no problem I don't mind" Roy said rubbing Aqua's head. "And besides everyone here likes the twins except Havoc for some odd reason" Roy said with a shrug.

"Yes why doesn't Havoc like the twins?" Riza asked.

"Heck if I know it is Havoc" Roy said.

"Daddy did you get up on time today?" Flannery asked.

"Uh somewhat Flannery somewhat" Roy said rubbing the back his neck.

"Did you at least eat breakfast?" Aqua asked.

"Does coffee count?" Roy asked.

"No!" Flannery said.

"Here you have to eat breakfast!" Aqua said handing him a chocolate bar. "You have to eat breakfast to get grown up!"

"Girls you can't have candy for breakfast" Riza said taking the candy bar away.

"So I can't eat it?' Roy asked.

"No sir you can't have candy at 10 o'clock in the morning. You can have this back later" Riza said putting it away.

"Aww! No fair!" Roy and the twins said

"C'mon girls you can play with your daddy later" Riza said as the twins crawled off of Roy's lap.

Of course Roy and Riza weren't married but he did help out when Riza needed it and he came to see them as much as possible. He raised them somewhat so in a technical standpoint he was their father.

Later into the day while everyone was working Flannery was reading a very educated alchemy book. She was only 5 years old and she had the I.Q. of a scientist. Since no one was paying attention to her, Aquanette decided to play her favorite game. She wrapped her dragon hoodie around her neck and put on her dragon slippers. She walked over to Roy and tugged on his pants leg.

"Daddy?" Aqua asked.

"Yes Aquanette?" Roy said looking down at her.

"Can I have a few pieces of blank paper?" Aqua asked.

"Sure" Roy said reaching into his desk and pulling out a small stack of blank paper. "Here you are" Roy said handing it to her.

"Thank you daddy" Aqua said before running over to in front of the couch. She folded the paper into various sizes and colored on them to make them look like buildings she lined them up and put some of her sister's dolls by the building. She stood up and looked at her work before letting out a mighty roar. "ROAR! Bow down tiny humans!" Aqua said picking up a building, biting into and spitting it out while stomping through her pretend city. Everyone, except Lieutenant Havoc of course, thought it was cute that the tiny girl was pretending why she pick Godzilla no one knew.

"Hey there kid" Roy said walking over and picking up the girl. "What are you doing?"

"I'm playing Bob zillia!" Aqua said.

"I think you mean Godzilla" Roy said.

"Oh yea!" Aqua said.

"Blonde haired demon" Havoc mumbled.

"I heard that! Mommy, Daddy! Mr. Havoc said a bad word!" Aqua said pointing at Havoc

"I did not! I said Blonde haired demon! D'oh!" Havoc said covering his mouth.

"Lieutenant Havoc Aquanette's not a bad kid" Riza said.

"Yea mommy says I'm a very good girl!" Aqua said.

"Aquanette I think Mr. Havoc needs to feel better. Why don't you give him a kiss?" Roy said.

"Okay Daddy!" Aqua said.

"Aww c'mon!" Havoc said.

"If you don't let Aqua kiss you I can get Hawkeye to shoot at you" Roy said.

"Fine just get it over with" Havoc said folding her arms across his chest. Aqua leaned in and gave him a kiss a cheek.

"Now was that so bad Havoc?" Breda asked.

"I think I just died a little" Havoc mumbled.

Aqua let out a yawn and Riza took her from Roy.

"Looks like it's time for a nap" Riza said.

"But I'm not" Aqua started before letting out a yawn. "Tired"

"Yes you are. All you need is a little nap and then when you wake up we can go get some lunch." Riza said placing her on the couch. "Flannery sweetie it's time for a nap" Riza said taking Flannery's book from her.

"Mommy! I was almost to the 34th chapter!" Flannery said reaching for the book.

"You've been reading all morning just take a nap and you can read your book when you wake up" Riza said tucking her in

"Yes ma'am" Flannery said

A few minutes later Riza finally got the twins to take their nap. Then Edward and his little brother Alphonse busted through the door.

"Hey Colonel!" Edward exclaimed

"Hmm? Mommy? What was that noise?" Flannery said sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Thanks a lot Edward" Roy said.

"Don't worry I'll get her back to sleep sir" Riza said picking up Flannery and sitting back down at her desk with Flannery in her lap.

"Daddy?" Roy heard a voice say. She looked down and saw a sleepy Aquanette staring back at him.

"It's okay Aquanette" Roy said picking Aqua up and placing her on his lap and she leaned his head on his shoulder where she quickly went back to sleep.

"Who's the kid?" Ed asked.

"Long story. What do you want?" Roy asked.

"I came to drop off my report. Are you running a day care center?" Edward asked.

"Sure Ed to bad you can't join this year because you have to be at least 3 feet taller than the twins. Try in another 3 years or so." Roy said looking at some paperwork.

"Who are you calling?!" Ed started but Riza cut him off.

"Edward please be quiet the twins just got back to sleep" Riza said pressing her finger to her lips.

"He started it" Ed mumbled.

"Well I'm ending now do what you have to do and be on your way" Riza said. She didn't like it when the twins didn't get their naps during the day.

"Fine just give me my next mission" Ed said.

"Here" Roy said handing him a folder. Edward picked it up and the Elrics walked out.

After that the twins got about an hour of sleep still in Roy and Riza's arms of course before it was time to go to lunch.

"Girls what do you want to eat?" Riza said standing up.

"I want grilled cheese" Flannery said looking up from her book.

"I want noodles!" Aqua said.

"Okay then I'll be right back" Riza said walking towards the door.

"Actually Riza the twins and I can get some lunch" Roy said standing up.

"Are you sure sir?" Riza said.

"Yea I have some errands to run and I could use the twins help. Girls what do you say?" Roy said walking over to the twins.

"Okay!" Aqua said.

"Can we mommy?" Flannery said.

"Pwease? Aqua asked. The twins gave them their cute double smile.

"Okay but stay out of trouble and be good for the Colonel okay?" Riza said helping them into their coats

"Yes ma'am" The twins said.

The twins and Roy were walking on main street towards Riza's favorite café with the twins holding each of Roy's hands.

"Daddy are you going to get Mommy anything for valley times day?" Aqua asked.

"That's Valentines day Aquanette. Valentines day" Roy pronounced again for her to understand.

"Valentines day?" Aqua pronounced slowly.

"There you go!" Roy said smiling.

"So are you going to get Mommy anything?" Flannery asked.

"I don't know." Roy said. He wanted to get Riza something but he didn't know what. That's why he needed the twins.

"We want to get Mommy something too" Flannery said.

"Yea can you help us Daddy?" Aqua asked.

"Well I don't see why not" Roy said with a small smile. "What do you want to get her?"

"Well Mommy likes it when we pick flowers with her. Can we get her some pretty roses?" Flannery asked.

"That's a nice idea. Let's go see if they have any at the flower shop" Roy said.

After they left the flower shop, much to the disappointment of Grace to see that Roy was traveling with two small children who she thought were his.

"Daddy I know what you can get for Mommy!" Aqua said.

"What?" Roy asked.

"Aqua and I were thinking you could Mommy a necklace. She doesn't have many necklaces" Flannery said.

"You could get her a rose shaped neckylace" Aqua said.

"That's a great idea c'mon let's go to the jewelry store" Roy said.

They walk into the jewelry and Roy helped the twins up so they could see the display case.

"Okay girls gold or silver?" Roy asked.

"Silver" Flannery said.

"Yea mommy thinks Gold is ov- ov- ov" Aqua said trying to pronounce a word.

"Overrated" Roy finished for her.

"Yea! That!" Aqua said.

"We'll take that one" Roy said pointing to silver rose necklace.

Riza was staring to get worried. Roy and the twins had left almost an hour ago and they still weren't back.

"That's it I'm going to go look for them" Riza said standing up.

"Don't worry Lieutenant I'm sure the Colonel can handle the twins" Fuery said.

"We're back" Roy said still holding the twins hands.

"There you are what on earth took so long?" Riza said.

"I told you I had some errands to run. Girls don't you have something to give to your mommy?" Roy said looking at the twins.

The twins walked over to Riza, Flannery held out a red rose and Aqua held out a blue one.

"Happy Valentines day Mommy!" The twins said holding up their roses.

"Aww thank you girls" Riza said taking the roses from them.

"Do you like them?" Flannery asked.

"I love them thank you" Riza said kissing their foreheads.

Later that evening Riza was setting up plates for the twins' dinner when the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be" Riza said putting the twins' plates on the table before answering the door. She opened it to find Roy standing there in civilian wear with a bouquet of red roses. "Colonel what're you doing here?"

"Oh c'mon it's after hours. As I've told you before call me Roy" Roy said. "Happy Valentines day" Roy said handing her the bouquet.

"Thank you Roy they're beautiful. Would you like to join us for dinner?" Riza asked.

"Sure" Roy said stepping inside. "Where are the twins?"

"They're upstairs playing. Girls! Time for dinner!" Riza called. The twins ran downstairs and jumped into Roy's arms.

"Daddy you came to see us!" Aqua said.

"And Mommy too?" Flannery asked.

"Yes of course." Roy said putting the twins down.

Riza smiled as Roy interacted with the twins it was like he was actually their father.

"Mommy I smell Bas-Ghetti and Garlic bread." Aqua said tugging at Riza's skirt.

"Yes I made you girls' favorite meal." Riza said smiling.

"C'mon we have to eat it before it gets to cold!" Aqua said tugging at Roy and Riza's sleeves. She didn't have much patience when it came to food.

"Aquanette don't worry honey the food isn't going anywhere." Riza said picking up Aqua and placing her in the chair.

Aqua wasn't wasting any time digging into her food. She was only five but she ate like a football team! She kept eating and eating but she didn't seem to gain any weight

"Aqua slow down you're going to over exert yourself" Roy said.

"Sorry Daddy but Grandpa Grumman says that if I get all of my proteins now that I'll get really big and strong when I get grown up!" Aqua said. She ate the rest of her food and then held up her plate. "Mommy I made a happy plate!"

"You've made three happy plates already honey" Riza said.

"Can I have some more pwease?" Aqua said.

"Okay how about this? I'll give you one more plate if you go upstairs and get changed to go to bed after you finish it" Riza said with a small smile.

"Yes ma'am" Aqua said holding up her fork. Riza put some more spaghetti on her plate and Aqua continued to chow down.

"Mommy I'm done" Flannery said holding up her plate.

"Would you like some more?" Riza asked.

"No I'm fine" Flannery said.

"Well you've got some time before bed why don't you change into your night clothes and then come downstairs if you like" Riza said looking at her watch.

"Yes ma'am" Flannery said. She put her dish in the sink and walked upstairs.

"Mommy I'm done too!" Aqua said holding up her plate her mouth covered with spaghetti sauce.

"Hold on Aquanette let me get that for you" Roy said wiping Aqua's face until it was clean. "There you go"

"Thank you Daddy. I'll be right back" Aqua said putting her dish away and then running upstairs.

Riza let out a sigh.

"What's wrong Riza?" Roy asked.

"Oh it's nothing. It's just that the twins are growing so fast can you believe the twins are turning 6 in 3 months?" Riza said.

"I know to think you found them on your doorstep all those years ago. Have they told you what they wanted?" Roy asked.

"Flannery wants that new alchemy book that came out and Aqua wants this coloring kit she saw the other day" Riza said. "And if you steal my idea like you did last time I will personally kill you" Riza said playfully.

"Don't worry about it. I have my own ideas" Roy said with a smirk.

After the twins got dressed they came downstairs to relax with Roy and Riza before they start sleepy. They carried the twins upstairs and tucked them in.

"This has to be my favorite part of the day." Riza said looking down at a sleeping Flannery.

"I know they look so peaceful when they're sleeping" Roy said. "Riza can you come downstairs for a minute? I want to give you something"

"Uh sure Roy" Riza said confused.

They quietly close the door to the twin room and walk downstairs and sat down on the couch.

"What did you want to give me Roy?" Riza asked.

"Well when the twins and I went out to lunch we stopped by the jewelry store and got you…" Roy started pulling out the necklace "This"

"Oh my gosh Roy thank you but you didn't have to get me this" Riza said as Roy put the necklace around her neck.

"But I wanted too. You deserve nice things Riza you do nice things for the twins everyday and for me" Roy said with a tiny blush

"Thank you Roy that's very sweet." Riza said giving him a small kiss on lips before quickly pulling away and hiding her face in embarrassment. "I'm sorry Roy" Riza said with a slight blush on her face. Roy put his finger under her chin and redirected her gaze to him.

"Don't be." Roy said before softly pressing his lips to hers.

Later that night I love yous

were said, a proposal was made, and then that proposal was accepted.

The next morning the twins walked into their mother's room as usual in the morning to find that she wasn't on her side but they walked over to an unfamiliar lump on the other side of the bed. They started poking at it before the lump moved a little and let a very familiar tired moan.

"Daddy?" Flannery asked.

"Oh good morning girls" Roy said once he completely lifted up the covers.

"What're you doing here?" Flannery asked as she and Aqua climbed into bed with him.

"Yea did you and mommy have a sleep over last night?" Aqua asked.

"Um…in a way" Roy said.

"Are you going to stay this time?" Flannery asked.

"Yea we don't like it when you leave" Aqua said.

"Well if you want me to stay and its okay with Mommy then I will stay" Roy said.

"I think it's a wonderful idea" They heard a voice say. All three of them looked over to see Riza leaning against the doorframe in her PJs. She walked over and sat down on the bed.

"So Daddy gets to stay?" Flannery said crawling into Riza's lap.

"Yes girls he gets to stay" Riza said smiling.

"Yay!" The twins said jumping up and down on Riza's bed.

"Think you can get use to this every morning?" Riza asked laughing.

"I think I won't mind it for too long" Roy said smiling.

* * *

**OKAY SO I WANTED TO MAKE A V-DAY FIC SO THIS MY LAME ATTEMP AT IT. IF YOU LIKE IT, GREAT YOUR AWESOME REVIEW IT. AND IF YOU DON'T THEN...SHUT UP.**


End file.
